One I Intend To Keep
by lillyredbird
Summary: Long ago, two enemy kingdoms where looking for a way to bring about a truce between them. A number of letters were sent out over the course of a year, discussing multiple ways the truce could be created, though neither king could agree.


Day 4 and my writing is still shit! oh well, One more day and then I'm MIA until the 3rd! I'm sorry that it's horrible!

Long ago, two enemy kingdoms where looking for a way to bring about a truce between them. A number of letters were sent out over the course of a year, discussing multiple ways the truce could be created, though neither king could agree. That was until John the King of the Kingdom Winchester had received a letter from Michael the King of the Kingdom of Novak, Informing him of his wife's pregnancy. Unsurprisingly John's wife Mary had already given birth to their first son Dean a few months before and while Michael's new baby wasn't the young Kings's first, it would be considerably closer to the age of John's first than the rest of his sons. The two Kings quickly decided that in the name of peace they would agree to the marriage of their children.

If you had asked John and Michael at the time they would have both sworn blind that Michael's unborn child was going to be a girl, given how merciful God had been in granting Michael the number of sons he had. So when Michael's wife gave birth to bouncing baby Castiel the two kings quickly went to work in finding a loophole. They spent weeks looking, they even had their most trusted advisors look into the situation. But it was all in vein, their agreement was set in stone. If Michael's son didn't marry John's they were to go to war. Dean and Castiels marriage was to happen upon Castiel's 18th birthday.

Annoyed the two kings decided that their sons could meet once before the wedding. That day was Dean's 10th birthday. It was there that the two kings agreed that Castiel would have to move away to live with Dean after the wedding as Dean was next in line to his father's thrown whereas Castiel was the youngest son and only had his title.

The young prince had decided that he was okay with marrying Castiel (or Cas because it was too hard to pronounce) because he was more fun to play with, and was better at sword fighting compared to his younger brother Sam. Castiel was also okay with marrying Dean, because when the older boy hit him rather hard on the hand with his stick sword he instantaneously apologised and kissed it better, which was more than he had ever received from his brothers, and he had more freckles on his face than he could count, which amazed Castiel to no end.

Castiel would have to wait 8 years before he got to see Dean's constellation of freckles again, which is where he is now, standing behind two large doors with his farther standing to his left waiting to walk him down the aisle. Though this time he was a little less enthusiastic than his younger self. His farther reminded him to take a deep breath before the large doors opened and at the end of a very long walk stood an aged yet familiar face.

His farther started to walk down the aisle giving Castiel a tug at first, probably to remind him that walking was a thing that he could and would do and as they got closer he could see that Dean looked as nervous as he felt. Castiel was sure that if Dean saw the first opportunity to run out of the room and very faraway he would. Though they both knew that running away wasn't an option, this was their fate. To marry a person they had only met once, in order to keep the truce between their countries valid.

Once at the podium Michael gave Castiel one last hug and told him that he would grow to love Dean, like he had his mother. Castiel weakly hugged him back and turned to look up at Dean. Only now did he get a good look at the others face. The others constellation of freckles were still there, even more prominent then he could remember. Castiel had only realised he had been staring when Dean offered his hand and a weak smile.

Taking the offered hand Castiel blushed when Dean kissed the top of his hand the way he had done 8 years before if a bit softer and more romantically this time. "You can stare all you like once we are married." He said and lightly pulled Castiel next to him on the podium.

"Is that a promise?" He answered flatly and smiled when Dean let out a small chuckle, all nervousness falling from his features.

"One I intend to keep."


End file.
